


Ревность

by Ayranta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayranta/pseuds/Ayranta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм потерял душу, вернувшись из Клетки, но кое-что он всё же чувствует.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

Сэм кусал губы, не понимая, откуда взялось тяжёлое странное чувство, душившее изнутри, когда Дин сказал, что вернётся домой. Не к «ним», не к «Лизе и Бену», нет… он сказал: «Домой». За последний год Винчестер, наверное, полностью забыл о том, что такое настоящие чувства, стал простой машиной для убийств, но сейчас… он поверить не мог, что испытывает ревность.  
  
Сэм сам просил его жить нормальной жизнью с этой женщиной. Но только когда сам он окажется вне досягаемости брата. Он наказал его тем, что с детских лет было мечтой младшего Винчестера. И что же теперь? Дин смотрит больными глазами не на него, он больше не звонит ему каждые пару часов, чтобы убедиться, всё ли с «Сэмми» в порядке. Он больше не семья. Не сказать, что в этом, бездушном состоянии, Сэмюэль мог нормально расстроиться, но чувство мешало спокойно спать по ночам.  
  
Хотя при чём тут душа? Ни тогда, ни сейчас, Лизу всерьёз он не воспринимал. Нет, серьёзно? Его старший брат, не пропускающий не одной юбки, и какие-то выходные с учительницей йоги? Единственное, что Дин вспомнил о Брейден – _«Мы с ней такие кренделя выделывали…»_  
  
Какая тут к чёрту любовь? Какая к чёрту… семья? Его брат болен охотой, он никогда не бросит, ОН втянул его в это, подвёл к самой черте… Дин всё время твердил, что охота – семейное дело, что им не найти покоя на Земле, что спокойная жизнь не для них, твердил: Сэмми, ты для меня – всё, а теперь готов был променять брата на тех, кого едва ждал. Ну, во вселенских масштабах.  
  
Долго Дин не выдержал, вернулся-таки, но Сэм быстро понял: лучше бы он этого не делал. Стало только хуже.   
  
Больнее всего были телефонные звонки. Дин спускал кучу денег на сотовый, вечно держал его под рукой, заряжал чуть ли не ежедневно. А как преображалось его лицо, когда он говорил: шутливое, нарочито-серьёзное для Бена и мягкое, умиротворённое для Лизы. И ладно бы появились секреты, ладно бы не доверял! Так нет же, нет. Просто теперь Винчестер-старший не кидался к брату по первому зову. Просто теперь в его жизни появился кто-то другой.  
  
Если бы у Сэма была душа, он назвал бы это ревностью. Но у него не было души, а потому он с затаённой радостью смотрел, как его брата поят вампирской кровью.


End file.
